Only One
by equestrianrider142007
Summary: This story is a marthie. This is set after the 11th season finale,after coming home ruthie realizes she made the mistake of telling martin no, and tries to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Only One- A Marthie Story**_

_-This is my first f_an_ fiction so I would like to hear some comments from all of you, like suggestions for stories and ways that I can make my stories better, but please no rude comments, just good ones. I love 7__th__ heaven and I know everyone is sad that its has ended and we didn't get Marthie but hopefully this will make up for it. I do not own 7__th__ heaven._

Starts on the road after 2 months in the RV.

Someday we'll know-Jonathan Foreman and Mandy Moore.

Everyone in the family was playing cards together, except Ruthie; she was listening to her CD player. T-bone walks up to Ruthie.

**T-bone**- hey Ruthie, come play cards with us, it'll be fun, you've been listening to your CD for a while now.

**Ruthie**- maybe later.

T-bone nods and walks away.

Ruthie looks out the RV window, the family was parked in an RV trailer park for the next couple of days, and they were in Chicago national park. The family had been taking the trip slow so that they could enjoy every bit of America; Ruthie felt she had seen so many wonderful places since she had left. But the whole time in every city, in every great place that she had seen, she had wished Martin could have seen it with her.

Her whole family including T-bone didn't know that she has regretted saying no to Martin that night in his car, she knew that Martin truly loved her, and she's know him for so long and she has and always will feel this way about him she was living a lie going out with T-bone, he was there after she came home from Scotland, she was just with him because she felt he was the only one left, even with the tattoo and the ring, she felt those didn't mean anything anymore. They were just symbols, and they don't mean a thing if your hearts not in it. Ruthie has been planning on breaking up with T-bone for the last few weeks now but she just never found the time.

_The next chapter/part will be posted soon, exams are coming up for me so its hard, but i'll try my best. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, this is the second chapter to this story, please review, and hope you enjoy it._

Everyone decided to order pizza, from the RV parks pizza place near by.

After pizza everyone went outside to play. Lucy walks over to Ruthie who is sitting on the couch.

**Lucy-** so how are you and T-bone working out?

**Ruthie- **Its okay, I guess.

**Lucy-** You haven't been spending a lot of time with him lately, or talking to him for that matter.

**Ruthie-** Yeah, well I am planning on breaking up with him tomorrow, for good.

**Lucy-** Why? You two just got back together.

**Ruthie- **I don't have feelings for him anymore, I don't think I ever did, I think I was just lying to myself about loving him, I just can't picture spending the rest of my life with him like I said I would.

**Lucy-** So you really did still have feelings for Martin.

**Ruthie-** Yeah I did.

**Lucy- **I knew something was up when you started to hang out with him again,

**Ruthie- **Yeah, well there was.

**Ruthie- **I just don't want to hurt T-bone.

**Lucy-** that's going to be pretty hard not to do.

**Ruthie- **I know.

**Lucy- **but do what you feel is best, you'll make the right decision, I know it.

**Ruthie- **I am also scared Martin won't take back or still loves me for that matter.

**Lucy-** he will take you back if he truly loves you, no matter what.

**Ruthie-** thanks for the advice Luc.

**Lucy- **No problem.

They hug.

It was the evening and everyone was settling down.

T-bone comes up to Ruthie and kisses her on the cheek.

She smiles slightly

**T-bone- **goodnight Ruthie.

**Ruthie- **Goodnight.

**T-bone**- and I would really like to know why you haven't been talking to me very much.

He leaves, to go to bed. (His own bed)

Ruthie lies down in her bed.

Underneath this Smile (song)-Hilary Duff

She falls asleep thinking about how she was going to break-up with T-bone tomorrow, and how to get things back with Martin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, I really appreciate the reviews and tips you all are giving me, I need all the help I can get. This is the third chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it, and keep reviewing! Thanks. (Sorry this chapter seems a little long because of the song)_

Next Morning

Ruthie awoke the next morning, she could feel the RV moving, and obviously they were going to get Denny's for breakfast. She looked at her clock, it was 10:30am, she decided after breakfast she would talk to T-bone.

After Breakfast

Ruthie walks to T-bone

**Ruthie-** so um T-bone can I talk to you outside for a minute alone.

**T-bone**- yeah sure.

**T-bone- **and I wanted to talk to you also, about why you weren't really talking to me lately.

**Ruthie-** about that, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately.

**T-bone- **so that's why you haven't been able to talk to be, because you've been thinking?

**Ruthie- **yes, and no, I think we should break-up for good, as in when you come back from your dad's we don't see each other at all.

**T-bone-** what! We just got back together, you said you loved me.

**Ruthie- **I know but I just don't have those feelings for you anymore, I don't love you, and I realized I don't see my future with you.

**T-bone- **I cannot believe this! This is about Martin isn't it?

**Ruthie (no response)**

**T-bone- **it is, well that's just great, and you go ahead and run back to that big jerk, who broke your heart before, and now you back, go ahead a do that.

**Ruthie- **I am so sorry T-bone, but it's just how I feel, and you're just going to have to accept that.

**T-bone-** fine do what you want Ruthie, but if he rejects you don't come crawling back to me, cause I won't be there.

He goes back inside the RV

Ruthie sits down on the lawn chair.

She didn't want to hurt T-bone but she couldn't keep making him think that she loved him when she didn't.

Over my Head (song) - The Fray

_**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Ruthie then walks back into the RV.

Annie walks up to Ruthie

**Annie-** Hi Ruthie, do you know what's wrong with T-bone he came in here looking angry and he slammed his door to his room

**Ruthie-** well, I just broke him with.

**Annie- **what, why? You two just got back together.

**Ruthie-** I know that, but I don't have feelings for him anymore, I don't think I really ever did. I just gave up after Martin and decided that I could try to go out with someone new then when I found out that T-bone actually was in love with me I was so happy that someone actually loved me that I went along with it when I realized I didn't love him at all.

**Annie-** so made yourself think you loved him when you didn't.

**Ruthie-** it was just a nice thought and piece of mind after Martin told me he didn't love me like I loved him.

**Annie- **I understand, but you could have told him sooner.

**Ruthie- **I know, and I should have, but it was hard to do.

**Annie- **so you still love Martin

**Ruthie- **yeah I do

**Annie-** that's good that you know how you feel now and T-bone is leaving in a couple of days, so he can get away, and you can forget about him. But anyway, are you going to call Martin?

**Ruthie- **for what? He won't want me back after I told him no.

**Annie- **you don't know until you try, if he loves you and cares about you and wants to be with you, he'll take you back.

**Ruthie- **I don't know.

**Annie- **How about this then, when we get back home next week, you can go talk to him then.

**Ruthie- **ok


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey again to everyone, thanks again for all of the reviews, keep it up! I need a few suggestions on an interesting way that Martin could propose to Ruthie at the end of this story, don't worry it won't be for many chapters, so I won't make him rush into it. I just thought it would be a nice ending to the story. Or if you don't think it's a good ending you could suggest something good, but it has to involve them. Thanks! Here's the 4__th__ chapter, enjoy!_

For the next couple of days Ruthie avoided T-bone, she just wanted him to be gone so that he couldn't get in the way of her being with Martin.

They arrived at T-bone's dads, T-bone took all his stuff and walked off the bus, and he said goodbye to everyone, except Ruthie, she didn't really care though. His father came outside the house and waved to everyone he talked to everyone for a little bit and they walked back to the house.

Eric walked back on the bus and sat next to Annie.

**Ruthie- **so do you think we could go back home now?

**Eric- **yeah we are, it will take us a couple of days.

Eric looks over at Annie

**Eric- **what's her rush to get home?

**Annie- **she wants to talk to Martin.

**Eric- **she loves him doesn't she

**Annie- **yeah she does, she always has.

**Eric- **yeah I kind of had this feeling after she started to spend time with him again this year after T-bone broke up with her.

They arrived in Glenoak early in the morning around 6:00am after 2 days of driving.

Ruthie runs out of the bus and unlocks the door and runs upstairs.

**Eric- **she's in hurry.

Ruthie goes upstairs to her room and changes out of her pajamas and into something comfortable. Then she goes downstairs to eat breakfast. Planning what she was going to say to Martin she walks to his dad's house across the street to see where he is. She was very scared and nervous of what to say to Martin.

Mr. Brewer opens the door.

**Mr. Brewer- **oh, Ruthie, hi how are you?

**Ruthie- **I am good. I was wondering do you know where Martin is.

**Mr. Brewer- **um, I am pretty sure he's at baseball practice near the high school.

**Ruthie- **Thanks.

**Mr. Brewer- **you're welcome, and Ruthie?

**Ruthie- **yeah.

**Mr. Brewer- **good luck.

**Ruthie- **Thanks

Ruthie runs back to her house and asks her dad if she could have a ride to the high school. He takes he there, she sees the team practicing.

Ruthie walks over to the bating cages where the team is playing and she sits down on the benches.

She sees Martin, he turns and looks at her, and he is shocked she is here.

Only One- Yellowcard

_**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**_

_**  
**_All of a sudden Martin runs off the field and to Ruthie._**  
**_

_**(Chorus)  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
**_

**Martin-** Ruthie what are you doing here

**Ruthie- **I needed to come back and tell you I broke up with T-bone.

**Martin- **okay that's great, (he starts to walk away)_**  
**_

_**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  


**Ruthie- **and that I love you._**  
**_

**Martin- you** said you were in love with T-bone.

_**(Chorus)  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**_

(Music Intro)  
**Coach**- Brewer! You comin of what?

**Martin**- not now, play without me.

**Coach-** fine.

**Ruthie-**I realized I wasn't, I tried to love him but that was because I didn't know you felt the way you did about me. But I love you not T-bone.

**Ruthie**- and I am really, really sorry I said no to being with you, and maybe you already have a girlfriend but I don't care, I still love you.

**Martin-**you done now?

(She nods)

**Martin-** good._**  
Here I go  
so dishonestly leave a note  
for you my only one  
and I know  
you can see right through me  
so let me go  
and you will find someone  
**_

He leans and kisses her._**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one(x3)  
You are my only my only one**_

**Martin- **I love you too, and would have still regardless of you being with T-bone, you can't stop how you feel. I especially can't stop how I feel about you.

They hug.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep it up. Here is chapter 5._

**Martin- **so I guess we're going out now.

**Ruthie- **I hope so

They laugh.

**Martin- **I would have waited forever for you.

He kisses her forehead.

**Martin- **can I play my game now?

**Ruthie- **sure, I'll stay and watch.

**Martin- **ok.

Martin goes back and plays for the rest of the practice. After the games Ruthie and Martin leave.

**Martin- **I'll take you home, okay?

**Ruthie- **okay, thanks.

**Ruthie- **do you want to stay for dinner?

**Martin- **I would love to thanks.

**Ruthie- **ok

They both walk inside the house.

**Ruthie- **I'm home.

**Annie- **hi Ruthie, Martin it's so nice to see you.

**Martin- **it's nice to see you too.

**Annie- **why don't you guys come sit down dinners ready.

**Ruthie- **ok

They walk in and sit down. Eric, Annie, Sam and David are sitting at the table, they are all eating.

**Eric- **hey Martin, how are you?

**Martin- **I am good, thanks

**Ruthie- **Um, everyone, Martin and I are going out.

**Annie- **that's great guys.

**Eric- **that's wonderful

After dinner Ruthie walks Martin outside.

**True- Ryan Cabrera**

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_  
**Martin- **I am so glad you came back

**Ruthie- **I am glad I'm with you

**Martin- **me too  
_You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

**Ruthie- **I love you Martin

**Martin- **I love you too Ruthie, always.  
_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?  
_  
_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

This is true 

They look each other in the eyes and kiss.

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true_**  
**_**  
****Martin- **goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow

**Ruthie- **goodnight

Ruthie walks inside feeling overwhelmed with happiness, and feels that she is truly in love with Martin.**  
Chorus  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true

chorus  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, haven't had much time to write, sorry about that. Well here is chapter 6, enjoy! Happy summer. _

Martin and Ruthie had been together for the past two years, the whole time they were together, so many great things happened. Martin got into this great baseball team, and Ruthie got into the community college in Glenoak. She was taking some writing classes, and some literature classes. They saw each other everyday after Ruthie's classes and after Martins games and practices. They were so in love with each other, it was so hard for each of them to comprehend

Martin was driving Ruthie home after one of his games.

**Martin- **so I was thinking, that maybe we could go out for dinner to celebrate our two year dating anniversary.

**Ruthie- **yeah that sounds great. What restaurant did you have in mind?

**Martin- **it's a surprise.

**Ruthie- **I like surprises. (She smiles)

They make it to the house.

**Ruthie- **goodnight.

**Martin- **goodnight, I love you.

**Ruthie- **I love you too.

They kiss.

Ruthie walks inside and Martin drives away.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter, the reason why it was so short was because the next chapter is a special chapter which I will make longer. Make sure you guys review._

_And tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter and you can see if you are right. Thanks, I will update soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, this is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it, please review. Thanks. _

The next week, Ruthie was anticipating the anniversary, she couldn't wait to have some alone time with Martin, but she didn't know where they were going. It was August 12th, 2008 there 2 year dating anniversary. Ruthie woke up to see a bouquet pink roses, she smiled to herself. There was card, it read:

_**Dear Ruthie,**_

_**Happy 2**__**nd**__** Anniversary,**_

_**can't wait to see you.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Martin.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

Ruthie gets dressed and goes downstairs where everyone is eating breakfast.

**Ruthie- **Martin got me flowers.

**Annie- **yeah we know, he came in here early this morning, and he is so sweet.

**Ruthie- **did he tell you what time I should be ready for dinner.

**Eric- **yeah, he said 7:00pm; he'll pick you up at the house.

**Ruthie- **I can't wait till 7.

When 7 rolled around Ruthie were dressed in spaghetti strapped black dress with her hair straight and down. She walked downstairs and waited at the door. Martin rang the door bell, and Mrs. Camden opened it. Martin was dressed in a black dress shirt with dress pants. He walked in and looked straight at Ruthie and smiled.

**Martin- **you look absolutely beautiful.

**Ruthie- **thank you, I loved the flowers.

**Martin- **I knew you would. You ready to go?

**Ruthie- **yeah I am.

He holds her hand and they walk out the door.

**Ruthie- **bye mom.

**Annie- **bye.

They get into Martin's car.

**Ruthie- **so, are you going to tell me where we are going?

**Martin- **nope, it's a surprise, and keep you eyes closed, on the way there, okay.

**Ruthie- **okay.

They arrive at a large restaurant called Joseph's. They get out.

**Martin- **okay were here.

Ruthie opens her eyes.

**Ruthie- **wow, I've never been here, it looks great.

**Martin- **it's the place where my parents met.

**Ruthie- **really, thank you for taking me here.

**Martin- **your welcome, my mom was a waitress here and my dad came in and, they started talking, and they feel in love with each other instantly.

**Ruthie- **wow

They walk in; Martin goes up to the hostess.

**Martin- **Brewer, table for 2.

The hostess leads them to there table.

Martin goes over and pulls Ruthie's chair out for her and she sits down, and then Martin sits down.

**Ruthie- **this place is great Martin.

**Martin- **I thought you would like it.

The server comes over and asks them what they want, and leaves.

Their drinks come and they make a toast.

**Martin-** happy 2 year anniversary Ruthie, I love you.

**Ruthie- **I love you too.

They clink glasses together.

Their food comes and they eat. After they are done they talk.

**Ruthie- **the dinner was great.

**Martin- **yeah it was.

**Martin- **Ruthie, we have been dating for 2 years and it has been great, I never thought I would be this happy. You're amazing, you're beautiful, and I love you with all my heart. So (Martin gets down on one knee and stands beside Ruthie's chair) will you marry me Ruthie? He opens a small box, to a ring.

Ruthie now smiling and crying looks at Martin and nods yes.

**Ruthie- **yes I will, I love you.

They hug, and they kiss.

**Martin- **I love you too.

The whole restaurant is clapping.

Music starts playing. (You and Me- Lifehouse)

**Martin- **would like to dance?

**Ruthie- **of course

_**What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
**_

They hold each other close and they look each other in the eyes._**  
cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
**_

**Martin- **I cannot wait to be married to you.

**Ruthie- **I can't wait either. _**  
all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right  


**Martin- **I love you.

**Ruthie- **I love you too._**  
you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

They kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, hope you guys are having a great summer, thanks for the reviews keep it up! Here is chapter 8._

Later that night Martin drove Ruthie home. They arrive at the Camden house.

**Ruthie-** I don't want you to go home, I want you to stay with me.

**Martin-** I know, I would love to stay too but I don't think your parents would like that.

**Ruthie-** I live in the garage apartment now and I am 19 my parents can't control me anymore.

**Martin-** (sighs) okay I'll stay

**Ruthie- **good

They both get out of the car and go up the apartment.

Ruthie goes to get changed and comes out.

**Ruthie- **I'll get a sleeping bag for you

**Martin-** thanks.

Ruthie gets the sleeping bag a lays in down to the bed next to hers.

He lies down in the sleeping bag and Ruthie lies in her bed.

Ruthie leans down her head to look at Martin and looks in his eyes.

Martin lifts himself up to Ruthie and kisses her.

**Martin- **I love you, I can't wait till we are married.

**Ruthie- **I love you too, and I can't wait either, trust me. You having to sleep on the floor and not with me is hard enough, but its just cause of my parents.

**Martin-** I know, but I'm not going to _sleep with you,_ I'm just going to sleep with you that are all, I want to wait to do that with you.

**Ruthie-** I know, okay I guess you could come sleep up here.

Martin gets up and lies down beside Ruthie they hold each other close.

**Martin- **I cannot wait till this is permanent.

They kiss and they fall asleep in each others arms, and dream about being married.

Song- KC and Jojo - All My Life

Baby (x11)

I'm So Glad...

I Will Never Find Another Lover   
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You   
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,   
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing...

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,   
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down   
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You   
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too 

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too 

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too 

(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have been so busy so far with my riding, but anyway here is chapter 9, and keep reviewing its what makes me keep these chapters up. __**And I NEED IDEAS FOR WEDDING SONGS FOR MARTIN AND RUTHIE PLEASE SEND IDEAS!**_

In the morning Martin and Ruthie wake up.

**Martin-** Morning

**Ruthie- **good morning

They kiss.

**Ruthie- **how about we get dressed go down to the house and tell everyone the good news?

**Martin-** sounds good.

They both get dressed and walk down to the house together holding hands. They walk into the kitchen where Annie, Eric, Sam and David are eating breakfast.

**Ruthie- **morning everyone

**Eric- **good morning

**Annie- **hi guys, why don't you come and sit down for breakfast with us?

**Martin- **that would be great thanks.

They both grab a seat beside each other, and start eating.

They stop for a bit and Ruthie starts talking.

**Ruthie- **Mom, Dad, Sam, David, Martin and I have an announcement to make… last night Martin proposed to me and we're getting married!

**Annie-** OMG! That's wonderful Ruthie.

**Eric-** that's great guys, congratulations.

Eric gets up and hugs Martin, and Annie gets up and hugs Ruthie.

**Sam/David- **congratulations Martin and Ruthie

**Martin- **thanks guys.

They all sit down.

**Annie- **so have you guys thought about a date yet?

**Ruthie- **We were thinking about a spring wedding.

**Annie- **that would be beautiful

**Ruthie-** and we want dad to marry us of course.

**Eric- **I would be honored Ruthie.

**Martin- **and Ruthie and I were talking and even are planning our honeymoon in Scotland, since Ruthie loves it there.

**Annie- **that sounds great, I am so happy for you guys.

**Ruthie- **well now all we have to do is plan.

**Martin- **that's right.


End file.
